<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>first blow hits you cold by loubellies</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28655178">first blow hits you cold</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/loubellies/pseuds/loubellies'>loubellies</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Belts, Blow Jobs, Bottom Louis Tomlinson, Choking, Come Eating, Crying, Degradation, Dom Harry, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, H shirt kink, M/M, Making Out, Name-Calling, Nipple Play, Orgasm Denial, Rimming, Sir Kink, Spanking, Sub Louis Tomlinson, Top Harry, Unsafe Sex, spitting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:24:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,986</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28655178</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/loubellies/pseuds/loubellies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis wears a shirt with a big ass H on it for his livestream, and Harry really, <em>really</em> likes it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>364</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>first blow hits you cold</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title is from Copy of a Copy of a Copy by Louis Tomlinson.</p><p>My twitter is <a href="https://twitter.com/loubellies">@loubellies</a><br/>My tumblr is <a href="https://loubellies.tumblr.com/">loubellies</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>Harry isn’t sure if it’s the huge H on the shirt Louis chose to wear or the sight of the long hair he’s had clenched in his fists all summer, but his chest is swelling with pride, along with his cock. His boy is smashing it, the small crowd of crew running the show smoothly while Harry watches from afar. It’s the way he moves, his curves hypnotizing as he struts confidently. It’s intoxicating, bewitching — and Harry takes in the sight like a starving man. Louis locks eyes with Harry, sliding his hand down the microphone seductively before launching into another chorus. He’s teasing.</p><p>Halfway through the show Harry still isn’t used to the zip through his veins at the sight of Louis rocking out. Ten <em>years</em> and Harry still isn’t used to the zip stage Louis causes him. His long hair mussed up like it is after he’s been face down in the sheets for the night, after Harry’s wrecked him for hours. Harry winks at Louis when he catches his eye as he bends to take another sip of his vodka Red Bull. Louis giggles into the back of his hand, leaning back up to press his lips to the microphone and Harry shakes his head at the sinful look in his eyes.</p><p>When the show ends, Harry wastes no time making his way backstage and into Louis’ dressing room. He plops down into a chair, crossing his legs as he waits patiently for his boy to come looking for him. It’s not long at all before the door swings open and Louis comes waltzing inside, hips swaying and a dark look in his eyes.</p><p>“Was wondering where you ran off to,” Louis bites his lip, stopping only when his knees bump Harry’s. He quirks an eyebrow down at Harry. “Glad to know you’re always predictable, though.”</p><p>“And what’s that supposed to mean, baby?” Harry drawls, his signature smirk making his dimple pop.</p><p>“You’re always dipping when I—” Louis cuts himself off, eyes locking on Harry’s large bulge.</p><p>Harry tsks quietly, uncrossing his legs and scooting to the edge of the chair. “On your knees.”</p><p>“And if I don’t?” Louis asks, defiant and sure of himself. He lifts his chin stubbornly and levels with a firm gaze that makes Harry’s blood boil.</p><p>“You’re already in trouble, baby. Do you want to make matters worse?”</p><p>Louis scoffs, rolling his eyes. Harry chuckles darkly. “Is that how you want to play it?”</p><p>Harry stands quickly, causing Louis to stumble back and mumble out an unsure, “We aren’t playing.”</p><p>Harry hums, a soft look taking over his features as he cups Louis’ chin gently. “Colour, please.”</p><p>Louis bites his lip, eyes sparkling when he looks up to whisper, “Green, sir.”</p><p>Harry’s smirk returns, his soft grip dropping to Louis’ dainty shoulders and shoving down roughly. Louis drops to his knees painfully, letting out a soft whimper, but already nuzzling Harry’s groin so he’s not worried. Harry smirks as Louis practically drools over his clothed cock, fingers digging into his own thighs as he whimpers loudly, “Please.”</p><p>“So sweet,” Harry coos, caressing Louis’ cheek softly before slapping it sharply and relishing in the loud moan that spills from gorgeous pink lips. He unbuckles his belt and sets it on the table behind them, kicking his boots off and to the side. He unzips his jeans and pushes them down and off, tossing them away. “Get my cock out.”</p><p>Harry’s fingers slide through silky hair, fisting it as Louis pulls his cock out of his boxers. His glistening tip bumps against Louis’ cheekbone, a streak of precum accentuating the flush of his cheek. Louis’ small fingers wrap around his cock, Harry’s abs flexing at the feeling. He pumps his fist a few times, glittering eyes looking up at Harry seductively. “Love your cock.”</p><p>“That’s right, baby.” Harry groans, thrusting shallowly before using his grip on Louis’ hair to guide his mouth to the tip. “C’mon, doll.”</p><p>Louis sucks the tip down, moaning as Harry’s fist tightens to control the bob of his head. Harry moans as Louis gags, his throat flexing and clenching around his cock. “Oh, fuck!”</p><p>Louis’ dark fringe hangs into his eyes, only giving Harry a peek at blue eyes as he starts to thrust into his mouth. His hips snap roughly as Louis digs his nails into Harry’s thighs, tears streaming down his face. A small hand reaches out to cup Harry’s heavy balls, Louis rolling them and moaning loudly as his mouth is forced over his boyfriend’s cock over and over.</p><p>Harry drops his head back, his cock sinking into Louis’ throat relentlessly. He tightens his fist, making Louis scream around his cock. Harry looks down at the sight of his boy, eyes streaming and bulged cheeks flushed a beautiful shade of pink, and whispers a simple, “Take it.”</p><p>Louis gasps, choking on Harry’s cock as he tries to swallow it down. Harry’s thrusts are unforgiving, his hand sliding to the back of Louis’ neck to hold him down. His nose presses to Harry’s pubic bone, cock making Louis’ throat bulge obscenely. “Choke on it, baby. You were gagging for it up there, weren’t you baby? I'm giving you <em>everything</em> you want.”</p><p>Louis nods, spit dripping down his chin and onto his shirt. His fingers slide up Harry’s thighs to fist the bottom of his shirt and Harry beams proudly, letting Louis up as he intertwines the fingers of his other hand with Louis’. “Good boy, baby.”</p><p>He pulls Louis off to give him a few moments, groaning as he sucks on Harry’s heavy balls before dragging him back down his cock, the flex of his throat as he swallows making his knees weak. “Feels so good, angel.” He thrusts slowly, fisting Louis’ hair again and bobbing his head as he pleases. “Look so good with my cock in your mouth. Want your punishment for being a tease, sweetheart?”</p><p>Louis nods, moaning when Harry smirks and slaps his cheek lightly.</p><p>Harry pulls his cock from between Louis’ lips, tucking it back in his boxers and plopping down into the chair. He yanks Louis up and over his lap, sliding his hand over the swell of his ass. The roughness of the denim beneath his palm makes him ache for the soft, supple skin that lies below. He drags two fingers between Louis’ asscheeks and over his hole, a loud moan spilling from the boy’s lips. “Such a little slut for me. You love the attention, don’t you?”</p><p>Louis sobs, nodding his head. Harry lands a loud slap over his jean-clad ass, making him jerk forward and whimper, “Fuck!”</p><p>Harry hums, “Quiet, little one. Or do I need to stuff my fingers in your mouth to make sure your pathetic self can be good?”</p><p>Louis shakes his head, shame making his neck colour red.</p><p>“Good boy.” Harry smirks, dragging his hand back over Louis’ backside before spanking him again. Louis jerks, his thigh rubbing against Harry’s cock in his boxers. Harry rolls his eyes back at the feeling, Louis’ thighs his biggest weakness. He squeezes them roughly, slapping his hand down sharply on each. Louis drops his head down, backside arching into Harry’s palm, begging for more.</p><p>Harry yanks Louis’ jeans over the swell of his ass, boxers joining them as his bare ass is revealed. Goosebumps rise as the cool air hits his skin, Louis’ thighs spreading greedily. Harry nudges them back together, tugging Louis’ balls painfully. “So desperate, baby, it’s so embarrassing.”</p><p>Louis’ shoulders shake, silent sobs raking his body as Harry drags his nails over the unblemished skin. He squeezes Louis’ ass roughly, jiggling the cheeks together before raising his hand and slapping down. Louis jolts, crying out loudly and making Harry’s stomach turn with arousal. His hand stings as he slaps Louis’ ass over and over and over, reddening his cheeks with each hit. The light catches on something as Harry shifts Louis in his lap, turning so that he has more access to his ass. “Lean your elbows on the table.” Harry demands, locking eyes in the mirror as he reaches for the belt he dropped there earlier.</p><p>Louis whimpers quietly, dropping his forehead to his forearms, <em>“Fuck.”</em></p><p>“Shh, angel.” Harry soothes, rucking up Louis’ H t-shirt and dragging the leather belt over his spine, “Going to be a good boy for me? Look up.”</p><p>“Yes sir.” Louis moans, back arching dramatically as he returns Harry’s stare in the mirror. Harry groans, the sight of Louis’ body so ready for his punishment making his cock ache painfully. He already looks wrecked, tears in his eyes and lips swollen from being bitten. His cheeks are red from both arousal and shame.</p><p>Harry folds the belt in half, spreading Louis’ cheeks to tap the leather against his hole. “So pretty, just begging for my cock, aren’t you?”</p><p>“Yes sir.” Louis gasps at the sensation, rocking his hips against Harry’s thigh, desperately trying to get some friction on his trapped cock. “Please.”</p><p>Harry smacks his ass with the belt, Louis screaming loudly. His sobs echo around the room, a large red welt already starting to form on his ass. Harry groans and winks at Louis in the mirror, dragging his fingers over the purpling skin, dragging the belt to the other cheek before raising his hand and slapping. Louis’ whole body jerks, his cries growing louder as he humps pathetically into Harry’s thigh. “Oh fuck!”</p><p>Harry slides the leather across the overheated skin and spreads Louis’ cheeks, raising his hand and slapping the belt over his hole. Louis’ screams reach ear piercing volumes, his hips stuttering as he spills into his jeans, cum seeping through the fabric and smearing across Harry’s thigh. The pleasure is written all over his face, Harry taking in every perfect moment and groaning loudly, setting the belt down and whispering soothing words into Louis’ ear. “Shh, baby. That’s it. Deep breaths for me, baby.”</p><p>Louis takes a few breaths to settle down, Harry waiting a few moments before tsking at his premature orgasm. “What a shame.”</p><p>“I—I’m so sorry, sir.” Louis hiccups, tears pouring down his cheeks.</p><p>Harry hums amusedly. “You will be.”</p><p>Harry’s skin prickles with anticipation, his mouth watering at the sight before him. He slides his hand down Louis’ backside, squeezing each ass cheek before spreading them. “Look at that, such a pretty hole, baby. So red from your spanking.”</p><p>Louis whimpers below him, fingers digging into his forearms as he shifts his weight on Harry’s lap. The overwhelming wash of sin takes over Harry’s senses, his index finger instinctually inching closer to Louis’ hole. He leans over to grab the lube from the counter, slicking his fingers before dipping them back down between Louis’ cheeks and rubbing gently over Louis’ soft, bare hole, teasing the sweet boy splayed across his lap.</p><p>Harry pushes the tip of his finger past the ring of muscle, pumping it slowly as he stretches Louis. “Gorgeous, baby.” He sinks his finger to the last knuckle, pulling out slowly and pushing a second in alongside it. He quirks his fingers, rubbing over Louis’ prostate and smirking at the sound of whimpered moans forcing their way past pink lips, his hips humping back to ride Harry’s fingers.</p><p>Harry leans down to lick between his fingers, tasting the sweetest skin of the boy he loves. He sucks the skin of the backside of Louis’ balls, licking as he works his way back up.</p><p>“F-fuck—” Louis whimpers, dropping his forehead to his forearm to sob. His hips stutter. “—fuck, love your mouth, sir.”</p><p>Harry hums happily, licking broad stripes across Louis’ hole, sliding his fingers back in to spread him open for his tongue. He sinks it as deep as he can, his stubbled cheeks roughing up Louis’ babysoft thighs. “Taste so good, baby. Can never get enough of you.” Harry groans, sliding a third finger into Louis and pumping quickly.</p><p>Louis moans loudly as Harry sucks and licks his perineum, nipping his rim as his fingers stretch and manipulate his hole. Harry spits onto the red rim, fucking his frothy spit into Louis’ hole as he pumps his fingers against his prostate over and over. He leans down to swirl his tongue around them, his own cock twitching in his boxers as he thinks about taking Louis the way he wants.</p><p>It only takes a few more pumps of his fingers for Louis’ moans to escalate, his hips grinding back against Harry’s mouth as his second orgasm builds. “Oh, fuck! Harry!”</p><p>Harry squeezes the base of Louis’ cock tightly, pulling back all together and slapping his ass with his other hand. “Don’t.”</p><p>Louis screams, “Harry! Please, oh fuck! <em>Please!</em>” His cock kicks in Harry’s hand, begging for release.</p><p>“No.”</p><p>Louis whimpers in agony, a denied orgasm making his balls ache. Harry slides himself out from underneath Louis, leaving him still bent over the dressing table before him.</p><p>Harry leans over Louis, tucking the long hair behind his ears, “Want to look you in the eyes as I wreck you.” Louis gasps, his eyes fluttering as he fights to keep them open. Beautiful blue eyes look back at Harry in the mirror, waiting and begging to please. Harry smirks, his left eye dropping into a wink before he lines his cock up and pushes in slowly. “Fuck, baby. So tight.”</p><p>“Oh, H.” Louis moans, eyes squeezing shut.</p><p>“Open.” Harry mumbles, squeezing Louis’ ass roughly. He pushes deeper and deeper until he bottoms out, “I won’t move until you look at me, baby.”</p><p>Louis’ eyes flutter open again, filled with tears. His cheeks are flushed and lips bitten red, a beautiful image of a wrecked boy. “That’s it, good boy.”</p><p>Louis moans, clenching around Harry’s thick cock. “Please.”</p><p>Harry thrusts slowly, sliding his hands up underneath the H t-shirt so he can brush his fingers over Louis’ nipples. His hips grind against Louis’ ass, picking up tempo as he thrusts deep inside. Trailing down to squeeze Louis’ hips in his hands as he pulls out to the tip, he tugs on the rim roughly before shoving back in.</p><p>Louis screams as Harry thrusts hard, his own hips digging into the dressing table. “Oh, fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Harry!”</p><p>“Such a fucking tease, baby,” Harry groans, leaning over Louis as he thrusts roughly, nipping at his earlobe and tugging. “You just love showing off that sexy little body, getting up on stage and moving like pure sin. You love showing everyone how much you’re gagging for it.”</p><p>Louis screams, tears spilling over as Harry thrusts turn brutal. His back arches obscenely as Harry’s cock nails his prostate, his voice cracking as he begs for more. Harry pulls back to watch his cock sink into Louis over and over, “Fuck, it’s so beautiful how you open up for me. Fucking made for me, my little toy, huh baby?”</p><p>Louis’ thighs shake under Harry’s palms as he nods weakly, his cock kicking against his belly. As his screams rise in pitch, Harry squeezes the base of his cock, once again denying his orgasm. He pulls out slowly, rubbing a thumb over the stretched, raw rim. “Turn around.”</p><p>Louis whimpers as he stands slowly, gasping when Harry’s impatient hands grab his hips and turn him abruptly. Harry leans down to lift Louis, smirking at him when he wraps his legs around his waist. He carries him over to the wall and presses Louis’ back to it, using one hand to hold Louis up and the other to guide his cock back inside.</p><p>He sinks deep into Louis, thrusting roughly as he bounces him on his cock. He slams his palm against the wall next to Louis’ head, eyes rolling back and groaning loudly with each thrust. “Fuck, feels so good,” Harry moans, burying his face in Louis’ neck, “oh, <em>fuck</em>!”</p><p>Louis whimpers loudly, wrapping his arms around Harry’s neck and burying his fingers in his hair. “Oh!” He clenches tightly around Harry’s cock, toes curling at the feeling. Louis tugs on Harry’s curls, gasping as he begs, “Kiss me, please! Fuck, please!”</p><p>Harry moans, leaning up to kiss Louis filthily, licking into his mouth as his thrusts grow sloppy. He growls into Louis’ mouth, his orgasm threatening to take him over the edge. “Fuck, oh fuck!” Harry splutters, reaching down to tug on his ballsack, his cock kicking inside of Louis at the pain.</p><p>Louis’ thighs shake as Harry immediately tugs on Louis’ balls roughly, smirking at the pained groan from his third denied orgasm. He whines in desperation, nails digging into Harry’s shoulders.</p><p>“So pathetic,” Harry laughs, squeezing Louis’ jaw until he opens his mouth. Harry spits on his tongue, watching in amusement as Louis’ cheeks colour and his eyes squeeze shut in humiliation at his cock drooling wantonly between their bellies. Harry laughs harder, cooing at his cock, “Poor little baby, you’re so desperate for it, huh? Cry baby just wants to come, yeah?”</p><p>Louis sobs, burying his face in Harry’s neck as he’s carried back over to the chair. Harry sits, squeezing Louis’ ass and jiggling it around his cock. “Ride me, baby. Make me come, show me you deserve it.”</p><p>Harry leans back cockily, smirking up at Louis as he watches him rise up off his cock shakily. “Show me you’re worth it, baby.”</p><p>Louis whimpers, sinking back down onto Harry’s cock slowly, head dropping back in pleasure. “Fuck, yes sir.”</p><p>Harry watches as Louis rises and falls, thighs flexing and core tightening as he bounces. His stomach flips, the feeling of Louis making his abs flex in desire. Louis’ bounces quicken, his hips rolling and twisting as he works himself on Harry’s cock desperately.</p><p>The fire in Harry’s stomach grows, his cock begging for release as he slides his hands up Louis’ thighs to squeeze at his ass roughly. He slides his fingers between Louis’ cheeks to feel where the two of them meet, skin to skin. His hands slip in the slick gathered there, so Harry plants his feet firmly, spreading Louis’ ass harder as he thrusts up quickly to chase his building orgasm. “Making me feel so good, baby. Want me to fill you up? Give it all to you?”</p><p>“Yes!” Louis gasps, thighs shaking and hole clenching unbearably tight around Harry’s cock. “Want it all, want you to fill me, sir.”</p><p>Harry groans loudly as Louis babbles filthily, his cock kicking against his belly. He squeezes Louis’ cock roughly, laughing sadistically as Louis screams in pain at the denied orgasm. “Please! Please!”</p><p>“I’m not done with you yet, baby.” Harry chuckles, his thrusts sloppy as he reaches the edge. He spills inside of Louis, his entire body shaking as the pleasure takes over. He moans loudly, cock streaking Louis’ walls as he spurts over and over. “Oh, fuck, baby! My perfect little cockwhore. Say thank you.”</p><p>“Thank you!” Louis sobs, squirming on his lap. “Wanna taste.”</p><p>Harry quirks an eyebrow, his hands shaking from his orgasm still as he scoops up some of the cum dripping from Louis’ hole. “Yeah? Then say please.”</p><p>“Please.” Louis pouts, his blue eyes shining brightly.</p><p>Harry hums, bringing his fingers to Louis’ lips and smearing it across his mouth. “Have your taste, baby.”</p><p>Louis licks his lips, moaning at the taste of Harry on his tongue. “More?”</p><p>Harry scoops more up, pushing his fingers past his lips, laughing when Louis sucks on them desperately. “You’re filthy.”</p><p>“Just love how you taste,” Louis whispers shyly, cheeks flushed prettily.</p><p>“I know, baby. You love swallowing my cum, don’t you?” Harry smiles up at his boy, sliding the H t-shirt up so he can look at his pretty little cock. “Do you want to come, sweetheart?”</p><p>“Yes, please.” Louis whimpers.</p><p>“Good boy. Know I like it when you’re polite.” Louis positively whimpers at his praise, Harry smiling to himself as he directs Louis, “Lay on the floor on your back for me.”</p><p>Louis scrambles off Harry’s lap and onto the ground on his back, fingers digging into the soft carpet in anticipation. Harry crawls over him slowly, sliding his shirt up to his armpits, “My gorgeous boy. I love this body.”</p><p>Louis blushes sweetly, squirming under Harry’s heated gaze. “It’s all yours.”</p><p>“You’re right.” Harry smiles, thumbs sliding up from Louis’ thick hips to his small nipples. “My little toy to play with.”</p><p>“Yes sir.” Louis whimpers, Harry pinching gently at his nipples. He rubs at them softly before leaning down to suck one into his mouth, his fingers pinching at the other. Louis squirms underneath him, moaning softly at the attention. “Oh, fuck.”</p><p>Harry swirls his tongue, flicking the hardened nub before switching to the other nipple, his fingers slipping through the spit on the other. He nips gently just to hear Louis’ stuttered gasp, his back arching off the floor and into Harry’s mouth. His whimpers turn to sobs within minutes of constant nipple stimulation, fat tears rolling down his cheeks. His nipples are red and slick with spit, oversensitive. Harry sits up to pinch roughly at both nipples, tugging and twisting painfully, laughing when Louis’ cock leaks copiously against his belly. “Always such a little slut for some nipple play.”</p><p>Louis sobs, nodding his head in shame. “P-please.”</p><p>Harry groans, kissing down Louis’ chest, belly, hips. “You’ve been such a good boy for me, baby”—He wraps his hand around Louis’ cock, kissing the underside softly—“want to come for me, sweetheart?”</p><p>“Yes, please, sir,” Louis moans, core clenching in pleasure. Harry chuckles at his desperation, leaning down to lick at the tip of Louis’ drooling cock. Louis gasps wantonly, “Oh, H.”</p><p>Harry sucks Louis down easily, Louis’ small prick sitting nicely in his mouth. Harry bobs his head slowly as he hollows his cheeks and cups Louis’ balls, rolling them in his hand as his sucks grow sloppy. “Tastes so good, baby.”</p><p>Louis whimpers, threading his fingers through Harry’s hair, thighs shaking as his orgasm builds. Harry bobs his head quickly, spit slipping down his chin and down Louis’ balls. His fingers slide between Louis’ cheeks to play with his cum filled hole, raw and sore from Harry’s cock. He presses his fingers in deep, quirking them against Louis’ prostate and savouring the loud moans his action elicits.</p><p>With shaking thighs, fingers tight in curls, and a loud scream of “Harry!” Louis comes, spilling into Harry’s mouth for what feels like ages. Harry takes in the sight before him, the sight of his boy coming apart just for his eyes only.</p><p>He pulls off, mouth full of cum, crawling over Louis and tapping his lips. Louis opens wide, moaning when Harry spits the mouthful into his own. “Don’t swallow.” Harry warns, watching the cum drip to the back of Louis’ throat. He leans down to lick into Louis’ mouth, scooping the cum with his tongue to get another taste. They swap the cum back and forth, back and forth, before Harry squeezes Louis’ throat, taking one last taste before pulling back. “Swallow, baby. Good boy.”</p><p>Louis’ throat bobs under Harry’s grip as he does as he’s told, smiling proudly.</p><p>Harry wraps Louis up in his arms, kissing his face over and over and over. “Such a good boy, baby. What’s your colour?”</p><p>Louis hums sweetly. “So green.”</p><p>Harry chuckles, kissing Louis deeply, licking into his mouth passionately. “Did so amazing out there. You smashed it, sweetheart. My star.”</p><p>Louis giggles into Harry’s chest, curling close. “Thank you, H.”</p><p>Harry stands to get Louis a bottle of water, helping him drink it slowly. He keeps his arms wrapped around his boy for the rest of the night, helping him dress and carrying him to the car to take them home. Later that night, he holds him tightly as they’re lulled to sleep in their bed, peaceful and fulfilled. The sweetest dreams could never compare.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>